Never Again
by ImagineAsian
Summary: One Shot - Never again will I make that same mistake.


2010 sucks ... computer crashed, making me lose all my songs, documents, pics, etc. My iPod got stolen and after all that I typed up another fic and while I was ready to post it up, my uncle restarted my computer! (which means losing more documents!)

(Sighs) I'm so glad I actually finished this one! It took me less than two days to come up with an idea and to type it out, so YEAH! Oh, and to let others know ... I'll probably change my penname(sadly), not that I don't like my penname, but since I'm starting over (the whole computer issue thing) I decided I wanted to change it. So please don't get confused!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

* * *

Today wasn't like any other ordinary day. Why were you acting weird today? In the morning, when you arrived, with your cocky, arrogant self, you seemed happier than ever. You gave me the "Sup, Xiao?" like you always do every morning. I just nodded back, not really caring. Then later, you and Steve are at it again, with your hardcore training, but it vanished away too soon. It felt like you were expecting something from us. Something, we actually didn't quite get. You became silent for a while, and even though I find you a jerk most of the time, I've grown quite fond of you. You were like a big brother to me, watching out for me and everything. So ….why are you sad?

It's not like you have a frown on your face, oh no … because the smile still crept on your lips. But, I can tell that it's fake. Why are you faking? Why are you pretending to be happy?

"What's wrong?" I asked you. You smiled and replied with a not so convincing "Nothing's wrong."

Do I look stupid to you? Do I look like a fool to you? I may not be that stereotypical smart Asian girl who gets straight A's, but I can tell when one's upset. I'm not book smart, I'm people smart. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? You're usually the one who expresses feelings and opinions, not caring about what others have to say or think. You never cared if people thought you were annoying or being a jerk, it never bothered you. So why, of all the days, why aren't you saying anything? I know something is bothering you, why are you hiding it?

Through all the training today, you kept silent. You didn't reply to any of Steve's remarks. But I noticed that when Julia came by to help me with my homework, you had this glint in your eyes. It was like you were expecting something from her as well. But that too vanished when she began asking us about our day.

I could tell that you weren't focused on your training. Julia noticed as well, but didn't dare ask. Steve on the other hand, kept calling you lazy and told you to train harder. I could tell that it bothered you … and that you almost wanted to cry. Usually, you would have argued with him even though he was kidding. But no, you didn't say anything.

Don't you think Steve and Julia noticed? When you left early, they remained quiet and still, while watching your back. Is something wrong, Hwoarang? Is there something that you want to tell us? We're all friends … at least I thought we were. I wished you trust me … I mean us … enough to tell us what's wrong. I feel blind … I feel like the answer to your behavior is right in front of me and I'm too blind to see it. Oh, why can't I see it?!

The three of us stayed awhile and talked about it. Steve and Julia couldn't come up with any conclusion, so they decided to just forget it. They were sure that the next day, you'd be back to your old self again. I agreed with them, but at the same time … I couldn't help but feel the opposite. I can't push it aside, I can't forget it! Why does my head hurt … and my heart ache? Why do I feel like we did something wrong? Can you tell me, Hwoarang? Why do I feel so guilty … especially when I saw you blink rapidly to see past the rim of warm wetness threatening to overspill your eyes. Can you tell me why I'm suddenly getting out of my room to go to yours?

As I make my way to the front of your door, I noticed that it's unlocked. Hwoarang, were you that distracted and careless? I opened it slowly, trying not to make any noise. Once, I peeked inside carefully, I noticed how it was really dark. Though, it doesn't take me long to reach your bed and find you laying on it, sound asleep. I almost giggled at the sight, you in your awkward sleeping position. It was rather cute. You didn't even bother to cover yourself with your blanket.

Trying to not trip over anything, I walk closer to you. You have your back turned to me and I smile as I cover your shivering body with your blanket. … And that's when I see your face …but there was something that called by attention. Your eyes … they're swollen! Have you been crying?! Did you cry yourself to sleep? So many questions fill my head and I desperately want an answer! I felt my heart sank when I saw a lonely tear trickle down your cheek.

My heart lit up a bit when I heard you speak. Yes! Finally you spoke! Even though you spoke in your sleep, you still spoke. Your words came out really slow, along with a few tears that fell freely from your closed eyes. And soon enough so did mine. Your words … they hurt me. It's not because you said something bad … no … it's because of what they meant. It pains me to hear what you had to say … but now I understand … now I understand why you were sad … why you cried.

I'm such a horrible friend. Can I even establish myself as your friend now? … Even after knowing that it was partially my fault? Your sobs and tears slowly came to a stop as I tried so hard to fight against my own.

Hwoarang … I swear, I swear I will make it up to! I will make your tears stop and I'll be sure to never make that mistake again. I don't wan to see you like this anymore. I'll make sure no one else makes the same mistake as well. I'll make you smile again Hwoarang … because I love your smile.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile the next morning when I saw you arrive. You didn't look upset like the day before. I loved how your face looked so confused when Asuka covered your eyes with her hands as we led you to a different room. You tripped a couple of times exclaiming that we better not be pulling a prank. Then when we entered the big room, she finally removed her hands from your eyes.

I loved the look on your face during that moment; it was such a Kodak moment. When everyone yelled surprise, I watched as your face turned serious … and then you cried.

Yes, we were late. A day late. But we will make it up to you Hwoarang! Because next year, no one will forget your birthday, I'll make sure of it! Because never again do I want to see you hurt and shed tears of pain. We'll never forget your birthday Hwoarang …

Never again.

* * *

Inspiration came from me looking back through my livejournal posts. I remember being so upset when it was my 16th birthday and no one cared. Really ticked me off when my family only cared about my other cousin when his birthday was 2 days before mine! ... I'm probably sounding like a brat ... but I always pictured my 16th birthday ... sweet 16 to be a joyful day. No, I'm not asking for something extravagant, a simple "Happy Birthday" was all I wanted. Eugh, must. stop. ranting.

Well anyways, I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm not really a fan of OOCs, but there will come a time where you have an idea and desperately try to find the right characters to fit the personalities, and those two were the best ones. At first ... I wanted for it to be Xiaoyu who was upset and for Hwoarang to make things better ... but then again it seemed more depressing for Hwoarang, since when do bad boys break down? And also the fact that Hwoarang is pretty much adopted, so I felt like he would feel upset due to the fact of feeling unwanted.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
